Uriel
Uriel '(ユリエル, Yurieru lit. Flame/Light of God'') is a young looking girl who is over a century old and hailing from an unknown race. Through some events became the adoptive child of Raya because of his resemblance to her real father. Appearance Uriel is a cute young girl with pale skin, orange eyes with black pupils and short white hair covering her ears with bangs hiding her left eye. She is very short, that when she is compared to Raya her head only reaches above his waist. As for clothing, she, much like Raya, has a poor attire, being only a colorful towel with the left side being torn. The towel she wears has green, red and a little yellow on it, with a red flower at the right side, covering her arm. Uriel doesn't wear anything on her feet and doesn't apear to be wearing anything else under her towel, aside from a pair of white shorts. After being kidnapped by Samael she was given new clothes, most likely Arrancar clothes. Her new attire consists of white clothing, a white shirt with long sleeves that are too long for her limbs that it crosses further from her hands, the shirt's bottom is used as a mini skirt of sorts as it is too big for Uriel, she wears black shoes with white socks that have blue stripes, with her right sock being stretched all the way out while her left one is tucked in. She had it fixed by Izumi after it was ripped, adding some stitches on it. Personality Uriel is shown to be very child-like despite being over 100 years old, as she behaves just like a little girl, such as calling Raya "daddy" because he apparantly resembles her true father in a few ways only which was enough to convince her he can be like a father to her. She is also very oblivious, being unaware of the fact the only thing she's wearing is a towel and shorts under it, despite the many things that are obvious hints to that, such as the breezy wind through the parts of her body that aren't covered up, such as her legs and her left arm, and the most obvious hint of all is the fact that Raya always tells her to put more clothes on, though it always ends with her answer being "none", mostly likely saying she has no other clothes to wear. Uriel is afraid of being looked at with fear because of her ability to manipulate her bones, which has been with her for her entire life. She begins to feel unwanted and isolated whenever someone looks at her as if she's a monster, causing her to tear up and run away, as seen when Raya was shocked after seeing her use it for the first time. She has shown great compassion and care towards Raya, wanting to stay with him because of his resemblance to her father as well as his kindness. Uriel became quite attached to Raya that she treats him as an actual father and clings to him wherever they go. She appears to not mind if he talks with other women, yet she appears bothered by how he is oblivious towards Izumi's feelings towards him, to the degree she even tricked them into kissing. Synopsis Bleach: Blach & White Introduction That Homeless Guy From The Alley Way Disciple Arc The Start Of A New, Awkward, Family Appearance From Back Then Spying And Stalking Are Different The Day It Was Announced In Final Decision, End Of Discussion Uriel Rescue Arc New Friends And New Enemies, Nothing Old An Old Place And Nothing Else Clash Between Three Forces The Truth For The Family Life And Death On The Battlefield Death's Arrival Is The Climax Powers & Abilities '''Bone Manipulation: A natural ability that Uriel is capable of performing, though the exact method is unknown but is suspected to be performed through reishi flowing through her skeleton, and can freely control her bones and form them into weapons and other objects as well as tools. It doesn't apear to have some kind of a limit as she is able of generating more bones than a normal persons skeleton in any kind of form and shape. Whenever she uses this ability, the bones would always pierce through her flesh wounding her. Uriel's bones apear to be more durable than ordinary bones as it takes more force to merely put a scratch on these her bones, it was, however, possible for Samael to destroy a large skeleton body using his El Infierno De Cero. High-Speed Regeneration: Though not certain if she shares the same kind of regeneration as Arrancars. Uriel possesses the ability to regenerate any injury caused to her, mostly when she uses her ability to manipulate her bones and a bone pierces through her flesh it immediately heals as if nothing happened, however she does apear to still feel pain, as overusing her ability to manipulate her bones causes her enough pain to make her tear. It was also seen it heals her smallest wounds such as small scratches. However, it has been shown it is ineffective against mental attacks and that it cannot heal diseases. Semi-Immortality: Uriel is apparantly a kind of being, perhaps spiritual, that stays young forever and never dies like other beings, but is however still capable of dying like through normal means such as diseases and damaged organs, yet is always mistaken for an actual immortal because of her great regeneration rate. While her exact age is unknown she has said that she lost count after her 100th year. Uriel has said that her semi immortality doesn't appear to her when she's born, but is "earned" by her, porbably hinting others may also become semi immortals. Weapons Specialist: Uriel has great talent in weaponary use, mainly with the weapons she creates using her bone manipulating ability. She uses close range weapons such as hammers, blades, staffs etc and is highly skilled with them. Enhanced Strength: Despite her small and fragile appearance, Uriel can still carry and lift the heavy weapons and objects created from her bones and use them with ease. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Uriel apears to be very fast and agile that she can catch up to Raya wherever he goes and since he is highly athletic, she can also be considered very athletic and acrobatic being able to chase him around no matter where he went or how high he climbed. Immense Endurance: Despite her small size and weak appearance, Uriel has proven to be capable of enduring extreme amounts of pain, since every time she uses her ability to manipulate her bones, it pierced through her very flesh which does cause alot of pain, however she acts as if nothing happened to her, keeping a stright and calm face as she did before being pierced through her flesh. Spiritual Awareness: Uriel apears to be aware of the existence of spirits and Hollows alike, being able of seeing them. Overwhelming Force: Valeri mentioned that Uriel has an overwhelming force that disrupted her Pesquisa when she was trying to sense Raya's spiritual energy to know his strength. If this is simply overwhelming spiritual energy or an unknown force is currently unknown. Trivia *Uriel's appearance is based of Shio from God Eater. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character